


An Inherent Attribute of the Soul

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam comforts G after the events of "Purity"





	An Inherent Attribute of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for SE4.20 - "Purity". For the purposes of this fic, imagine the Hanna family doesn't exist. With much thanks to spikedluv for comma wrangling and general beta duties. After nearly three years without writing fic, it's good to have a new fandom and be back!

With Alex out of the sewers and in the hands of Child Services they headed back to Ops for debriefing, returning their gear before updating Hetty.

"Reports can wait," she said to them. "You can let me have them later tomorrow. Mr Callen, I expect you to get checked up again before returning to duty."

"Don't worry, Hetty, I'll make sure he goes by the hospital in the morning," Sam assured her. His expression told Callen he had no chance of getting out of going. Sam would probably insist on driving him.

"Thank you, Mr Hanna," Hetty replied. "Good night to you all."

They chorused goodnight in response and headed out to their cars. Kensi and Deeks went one way and Callen followed Sam to his car, slouching down in the passenger seat and closing his eyes immediately. He was drained from the events of the day and the fear that he might not be able to talk Alex out of releasing the cyanide, on top of the after-effects of being dosed himself. 

“Your place or mine?”

“What?” Callen was startled out of the light doze he had slipped into by Sam's question.

“Your place or mine?” Sam repeated patiently. 

“Mine,” Callen replied. 

“You sure? 'Cause I know you still don't have a proper bed in that house of yours,” Sam said.

Callen grunted. “Shows what you know,” he replied, “I had one delivered on the weekend.”

“Oh, really? Now this I've got to see,” Sam told him, curiosity evident in his tone.

Callen made a vague sound of agreement, hunching in on himself as he felt the shakes from the after-effects of the cyanide make themselves known once more. He shoved his hands beneath his thighs to try and quell the involuntary movement, his control slipping as they got further from the office and the need to keep up a front.

A hand on his leg drew his attention to Sam. “It's okay, G, I've got you,” his partner said. “You can let go.”

Callen shuddered, undone by the kindness in Sam's voice, and closed eyes that were suddenly filled with tears, hating the weakness, but unable to stop it from happening. Sam's hand squeezed gently, then disappeared from his leg. Callen hunched in on himself even more, curling up as much as he could in the passenger seat of the car, willing them to get through the L.A. traffic as quickly as possible. If he was going to have a full on meltdown he preferred to do it in private, rather than in a car stuck on the freeway.

*

Fortunately, they made good time and before long Sam was bringing the car to a stop outside Callen's house. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and quickly headed for the front door, eager to get inside. But once at the front door he was stalled by his hands shaking once again as he tried to unlock the door. He cursed as the keys dropped to the path, but Sam was there, bending down to retrieve them, one warm hand on Callen's back as he did so.

Once Sam had the door open, Callen dropped his bag and bolted for the bathroom, desperate for a moment of privacy before he gave into his emotions and looked a fool. He ignored Sam's call of his name and slammed the door behind him. Callen slumped onto the closed toilet seat and gave in to the shakes. He bent over, wrapping his arms around himself, cursing in a couple of languages as his body betrayed him.

A brief knock on the door was his only warning before Sam was filling the space, looming over him in the small bathroom. Sam went to his knees in front of Callen, pulling him forward so that Callen slid off the toilet and effectively into Sam's lap.

“It's okay, G, I've got you,” Sam soothed.

G gave a broken noise and felt the hot tears on his face. His shakes intensified as he let out his fear that Sam wouldn't find him or that the antidote wouldn't work.

He'd been afraid that he wouldn't talk Alex down, as well; that he'd be forced to shoot a child. For all the morally dubious things that G had had to do in the past, he'd never had to shoot a kid before. He was just glad he'd been able to reason with Alex, that he was a smart kid who had seen past his father's brainwashing to make his own choice.

Callen sniffed. “Gonna keep an eye on him,” he muttered, forcing himself to get control.

“What's that?” Sam asked, shifting slightly so he could hear better.

“Need to keep an eye on Alex,” Callen repeated. “Kid like that, the system could eat him alive.”

“We'll do what we can to help him,” Sam agreed. “You ready to get up?”

Callen moved back, standing up and allowing Sam to do the same. Sam pulled him into a brief, strong hug, then stepped back.

“Do you want to eat?” he asked.

Callen shook his head. “Just a shower and bed,” he replied. “I'm not hungry, but you go ahead if you want to.”

“Nah, I'm good,” Sam said. “Need someone to wash your back?” The question was asked in a straightforward way.

Callen gave him a small smile. “Always,” he agreed, appreciating how well Sam could read his moods.

“Alright, then,” Sam said. “I'll get the towels.”

Callen nodded, then turned on the shower. While the water heated he stripped and dropped his clothes in the hamper. Sam fetched towels and put them on the heated towel rail, a luxury he'd insisted on installing. Callen had grumbled, but mostly for form's sake; he'd quickly come to appreciate the simple pleasure of warm towels after his shower. Not that L.A. ever really got cold, but when they finished a case late or it got particularly physical, the heated towels helped with some of the muscle aches that were leftover from the shooting that had eventually led to him living here now.

Once in the shower Sam set to washing Callen, who closed his eyes and let the hot water and the loving attention soothe away the day, slowly relaxing as Sam manoeuvred him gently, covering every inch of Callen's body with suds and the warm slide of his hands. His scars were given special attention and when Sam got to the bruise on Callen's arm from where he'd injected the antidote he pressed a kiss to the mark before moving on. Callen sighed, starting to feel like he was melting from the heat of the shower and the devotion Sam was showing him. Another day it might have been arousing, but today he just felt languid and relaxed, drifting in a state where he was as much asleep as he was awake.

“Let's get you out of here,” Sam said quietly, turning off the water. “You're out on your feet and I don't fancy explaining to Hetty that you cracked your skull slipping in the shower.”

“Yeah, okay,” Callen murmured, allowing Sam to guide him out of the cubicle and into a large, fluffy towel that was warmed to perfection. Sam dried him with the same care that he'd used to wash him and guided Callen into the master bedroom. 

They stopped short just inside the door as Sam got his first look at Callen's new bed. “Sure that's big enough?” he queried dryly.

Callen smirked a little, “Had to be sure it would fit you,” he said. “I know how much space you take up at night.”

Sam just snorted and urged Callen forward the rest of the way into the room and under the covers. Callen sighed happily, enjoying the feel of the high thread count sheets he'd also indulged in, and within seconds felt himself drifting into sleep.

*

When Callen woke up he was blanketed by his partner and nothing else. He couldn't help a small smile to himself, remembering how he was convinced Sam's name was actually “Teddy” when they first met. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he liked being held close by Sam. It made him feel secure in a way no one else ever had. Even when he'd been undercover with Tracey, in that fake marriage for the CIA, he'd never felt comfortable when they were close together in bed. But Sam had always been different, getting under Callen's defences in a way he'd not believed possible when they were first introduced by Hetty. 

Callen lay there, enjoying the cool air con blowing gently through the room, ensuring that his six foot plus security blanket didn't make him too hot. He was also enjoying the feeling of Sam's groin pressed against his ass, and the arm wrapped around his middle, hand splayed across his belly. It was both comforting and arousing, and his cock twitched a little as Callen shifted slightly to allow Sam's cock to press more firmly against him.

Sam grunted and the arm around him tightened briefly, then relaxed again. Callen felt a kiss pressed to the bullet scar on his shoulder before Sam shifted away and rolled onto his back. Callen suppressed the pang of disappointment he felt and rolled himself, so that he was now facing Sam.

“Time's it?” Sam mumbled and Callen shrugged. He didn't have a clock in here and his phone was somewhere in another room. A glance at the window suggested it was early, though, and he said as much.

Sam huffed and squinted at Callen. “You okay?” he asked.

Callen smiled. “'m fine,” he said. “You can go back to sleep if you want; we have the morning off, remember?”

Sam swept him with a hot look. “Something else I'd rather do first,” he said.

Callen felt his cock pulse to life at that, making Sam's smile go smug. Callen smirked back. It wasn't like Sam didn't know exactly how hot Callen got for him, all the time. And then they were pressed together, mouths opening in an eager kiss, the desire to reconnect in the most basic way coming to the fore.

They kissed for several minutes, Callen pressing as close as possible to Sam’s body, Sam wrapped their legs together. He obviously felt the need to keep Callen close and reassure himself that he was okay. It took little effort for Callen to roll them so that he was on top of Sam, bringing their cocks into delicious contact. He broke the kiss to gasp for air, throwing his head back for a few seconds, drunk on the connection and the skin to skin contact.

It wasn’t long before Sam was reaching up to pull Callen’s head back towards his and their mouths met once more. Sam’s other arm wound around Callen’s waist and, with a move that sent a shudder of desire through Callen, he rolled them on the bed and pressed Callen down into the mattress with his full weight.

This time it was Sam who broke the kiss, but only so he could move downwards to torment a nipple instead.

“Fuck!” Callen gasped, squirming beneath the hot mouth and delicious weight of his partner.

Sam raised his head and chuckled. “Happy to,” he said, “Where’s the lube?” The bed was the only item in the room, so he looked around pointedly.

Callen smirked at him. “You’ll need to let me go first,” he replied.

Sam growled a little, but shifted back so that Callen could move. Callen gave him a quick grin before turning over and reaching towards the headboard. He pressed a corner and a hidden panel opened to reveal a cubby hole.

“Neat trick,” Sam grunted in appreciation as Callen reached in and grabbed the new tube of slick he’d put inside. “Any other hidden secrets I should know about in this bed?”

Callen turned and tossed the tube at Sam as he pushed the door shut again. “You’ll have to try and find out,” he teased, not willing to give up all his secrets at once.

“Later,” Sam told him, dropping the lube to the mattress as he lunged forward to trap Callen beneath him once more. Callen just grinned, more than happy to let Sam take charge.

This time Sam went straight for a nipple, biting, licking and sucking in a way that was guaranteed to drive Callen crazy. He writhed and moaned, fingers digging into the bed beneath him as he arched up into Sam’s mouth.

Sam chuckled as he pulled back, looking down with hot eyes as Callen started to fall deeper into pleasure from the attention. Callen barely had time to register Sam’s withdrawal before he was sliding down the bed and swallowing Callen’s cock, startling a shout out of him.

Callen clenched his whole body, desperate not to come just from the pressure and heat of Sam’s mouth on him. Sam let him go long enough to say, "Give it up, G," then went down on him again.

G choked on air as his cock was swallowed once more, bucking up into the pleasure of being sucked so skillfully. Sam let him, easily riding out Callen's movements, while keeping up the suction. 

A finger rubbing behind his balls and teasing his hole pushed Callen even closer to the edge. When it slipped inside, finding his prostate in one easy move, Callen was coming, body shaking from the force of his orgasm as he gave it all up to Sam.

He'd barely finished coming before Sam was flipping him over and parting his buttocks. Callen moaned as he felt Sam's tongue and fingers go to work on him, loosening him up ready for Sam's cock.

Callen lay there, limp with satisfaction after the mindblowing orgasm, happy to let Sam use his body for his own pleasure. It wasn't something Callen had ever allowed with anyone else, instead always needing to be in control, but Sam had broken all of his rules from day one and Callen had long since accepted that, even embraced it to a certain extent.

Sam shifted behind Callen on the bed, pulling his hips up. Callen felt pressure at his hole, and Sam's cock started to push into him. He was still relaxed from coming so hard, allowing Sam to slide in easily. Callen groaned at the feeling of being filled.

Once Sam bottomed out he paused for a second. His arms went around Callen to lift him upright so that they were both on their knees. Callen grunted as he felt Sam slide in even deeper. He relaxed back against Sam's strength and started to move.

Sam kept an arm around Callen as he rode the hard cock filling him. Callen rose and fell in a steady rhythm, his own cock coming back to life as Sam adjusted position, his cock rubbing against Callen's prostate with each inward stroke.

They carried on like that for a long time, Sam's stamina and self-control keeping them going until Callen was hard again and riding the edge of coming once more. Sam seemed to know exactly when that was. He tightened his grip for a moment, the only warning before took hold of Callen's cock, and stroked in a fast rhythm. 

"Come for me, G," Sam said. He squeezed Callen’s cock hard and bit his neck at the same time.

That was all it took for Callen's second intense orgasm to flow through him. He went limp in Sam's grip once more, and was pushed forward onto the bed. Sam somehow stayed inside him. Sam’s hands gripped Callen's hips tightly and he slammed into Callen’s ass a few more times before coming himself with a loud grunt.

Callen lay trembling on the bed, feeling drained from having come so thoroughly twice in quick succession. He was barely aware of Sam pulling out and leaving the bed before he was being gently rolled and a damp cloth wiped him clean.

Sam returned to the bed, pressing up close and kissing him just as gently as he'd been handled. "I like the new bed, G. Now sleep some more," Sam whispered. Callen had no trouble closing his eyes and doing just that, the bed comment allowing him to drift off with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this quote by Ghandi - "I have also seen children successfully surmounting the effects of an evil inheritance. That is due to purity being an inherent attribute of the soul."


End file.
